luammogamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlueJay11/LEGO World Level 1
Well here is the plan for Level 1 of LEGO World (plz note: We are doing a name change so things will change by then, but here is what is in it: Narrator starts speaking and a LEGO Earth can be seen, "LEGO Earth!!! The largest planet in the LEGO Universe" *Zooms into town* "It has flourished for many years and peace was always kept on this planet" "Even in harsh times the lands were always kept in order and peace was restored. *Shows knights fighting on a battlefield against goblins with one knight who is more focused on the screen fighting a goblin. The goblin pins the knight down but the knight picks up a rock and throws it at the goblin which stuns him then the knight gets up and and has a grinning, triumphant look and he turns his sword at the goblin on the ground* The Narrator continues,"They had kept peace and harmony for many ages and they were not merciful to those that broke it" *Knight smashes goblin into many parts. Screen shines for a sec. Then it goes back to the knight who still has the triumphant smile he points up his sword and it shines while knights cheer around him.* Narrator continues,"Even in deep space, they fought when danger came" *Shows Space Soldiers fighting Alien fugitives and shooting and joining in squadrons. Narrator,"Evil may have been strong, but the forces of good were even stronger, in courage, in skill, and in fellowship." *They carried Rifles and Energy shields. One squadron of troops was charging at a swarm of Aliens. Then one guy in the Squadron stops and looks up sees a shadow over him he looks up with a curious look and sees a UFO. He looks scared and starts running away. The UFO starts shooting out of it large cannons. There is a Space Soldier hiding behind the rock. He takes out a rocket launcher, and with a sly happy look puts his eye at the targeter, closes his other eye, sticks out his tongue too the side and shoots it at the UFO. Narrator,"And defeat always followed those who broke peace. *Shows Aliens retreating and Space Soldiers celebrating. In the distance a UFO crashes* Narrator',"and the bricks of peace would be together again" *Shows minifigures walking and waving to each other in a town enviroment*. "Then, one day, darkness found its way into the world." *Shows a dark cloud going over some of LEGO World* . "There was a group of scientists who wanted to be famous and so they started building Robotic versions of Minifigures called Cyborgs, to fight for others *Shows Scientist testing and putting robotic parts together They were full of pride with there creations and they worked late hours on them, thinking of the fame and fortune." *Shows Scientist working and looking at the clock which says it is midnight.* "The Darkness had seen its chance too awaken" *Shows a shadow forming a figure. and then it starts walking too the workshop* All the Scientist are sleeping because of how tired they are and the Darkness crept into the workshop. Soon all the lands would face his wrath for he would unleash the Cyborgs too distract the World from the real threat." *Show Scientist snoring and sleeping over there work. One is lying on his desk. The Dark figure creeps into the shadows towards a computer and plugs in a disc which transports data to the Cyborgs. "The disk this dark figure plugged into the computer would alter the cyborgs' programming, granting them free will. This is what BrickfilmNut Came up with and it is accepted by me as the final 1st level design (Clip of the robots “waking up” from their mundane jobs, looking at themselves, and sensing the change) It was successful, and the robots could think for themselves, becoming sentient. (Dramatic clip of one robot’s eyes) As the dark being expected, however, their sentiency was twisted and warped, however, and they bore no love for ’s inhabitants. (Clip of robots attacking) Driven only by the need to secure the survival and well-being of their own mechanical race, the robots attacked , attempting to establish control over their former masters (Clip of the new “cyborgs”)(Fade to Black) The robots began attacking , but the inhabitants fought back, attempting to drive they robotic beasts from their home. Every adventurer, however, needs training, and that’s where your journey begins… (Fade from black to a pan over the footsteps leading along a path. Cut to the traveller planting his walking stick in the ground. It should be noted that, for the purpose of character customization, only his hand is shown. Cut to an image of the training academy.) To be updated soon and continued Category:Blog posts